


In which Hermione is a Zabini

by seeking_vengeance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Big brother Blaise Zabini, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Theodore Nott, Choking, Daphne Greengrass is a good friend, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Blaise Zabini, Gen, Ginny is Bad at Feelings, Jealous Ginny Weasley, Mom friend Pansy Parkinson, Multi, Pining Draco Malfoy, Repressed Memories, Ron is not actually a douchebag, Ronald Weasley is confused, Room of Requirement, Secret Relationship, Temporary Amnesia, Theodore Nott & Ginny Weasley's unlikely friendship, not relationship centered - Freeform, pining Theodore Nott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeking_vengeance/pseuds/seeking_vengeance
Summary: When Hermione finds out her adoption papers, she decides to call Ginny and settle this whole thing straight.Unfortunately, a conversation triggers some memories she didn't know she has.Includes :-> Ginny Weasley falling for everyone around her.-> Theodore Nott being a good friend-> Draco Malfoy remaining hopelessly in love with Hermione-> Blaise Zabini being an overprotective brother-> Pansy Parkinson being the mom friend of the Slytherins and adopting new friends-> Daphne Greengrass trying to be less awkward-> Harry Potter dealing with his girlfriend becoming more distant-> Ron Weasley is confused but trying to be supportive***This is really old, but I decided to post it here anyway.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott & Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott & Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. In which Hermione finds adoptions papers in her name

Third P.O.V.

It had been a few months since the war. People were still mourning the losses of their loved ones and Hermione Granger was no exception. But, things were a bit more complicated on her side. She had obliviated her parents herself and now the ministry wouldn't let her go to Australia to find them. If you asked her, she'd probably say it's stupid.

She was currently searching through her parents documents and photos, to find any clues on their whereabouts. Hermione had cast a non-tracking spell on them. Before, she was proud, knowing the death-eaters wouldn't track them down. Except now, she couldn't break her own spell.

Hermione sighed. She hadn't found anything to help her and it was her seventh box. She had been searching for hours and needed a break. What better way to relax than to look through another box?

She grabbed the biggest box and studied it. On top it read HERMIONE. She smiled. Her parents always had things neatly in their own order.

Hermione opened the box, revealing a lot of things from her childhood, along with thousands of memories she had stuffed deep inside her head.

There were pictures, diplomas, even her kindergarten coloring books. The memories brought a smile to her face and sometimes even blurred her vision. Hermione picked up an envelope. Her curious self, opened it. It was mostly her father's diary entries from the time her mother was pregnant. He seemed so happy, until she got to the final diary entry, which only had one sentence

Jean suffered a miscarriage.

Was Hermione shocked? Yes. Was she confused? Yes. Was she curious to read the last piece of paper? Hell yes.

Hermione carefully took the last piece of paper from the envelope, as if its contents could hurt her. She scanned it with her chocolate brown eyes.

Adoption papers  
Adoptive father : Daniel Granger  
Adoptive mother : Jean Granger  
Biological father : Unknown  
Biological mother : Anonymous   
Adopted child : Hermione Selene Zabini

That was when Hermione knew she had to call Ginny.


	2. In which Ginny doesn't provide the emotional support Hermione expects

Third P.O.V.

Ginny Weasley was excited when she got Hermione's call, in spite of her friend's worried voice.

G : Hey 'Mi-  
H : Yes, hello Ginny! Listen, how long would it take you to get to my parents’ house?  
G : Not too much. A few minutes is enough.  
H : Thank god! See you there.

And with that, Hermione hang up, leaving Ginny confused. Her friend always explained what was going on, but judging by the worried tone of her voice, it was important. At least that was clear.

Ginny, as promised, apparated to Hermione's childhood home with a *pop*. She was cuddled on the couch, studying the piece of paper in her hand. Around her were lots of boxes with their contents spilled on the floor. Ginny spotted travel tickets and destination flyers all over the place.

"You found out where your parents might be?" the red-head asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, but I found something else about them. Well, me..." The brunette passed her the paper.

After reading it, Ginny exclaimed :

"No fucking way. You're adopted?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the question. 

"I thought that was obvious."

"And, what does it mean by : Father : unknown and Mother : Anonymous. Those are two extremely different things."

"I know..." Hermione sighed. My only guess is that my biological mom got herself into a one night stand or something. So, she decided to remain anonymous."

Ginny shrugged and responded.

"She didn't make a very good job out of this ANONYMOUS business. You still have her last name. Zabini... Where have I heard it?"

"Blaise Zabini."

Ginny turned her head abrubtly to her best friend.

"That's where you've heard it. Blaise Zabini."

The red-head put two and two together, as her face lit up in a mixture of realization and excitement.

"Don't get too excited, Gin."

"How can I not get excited? You and Blaise - one of the hottest boys in Hogwarts - Zabini might be twins!"

Hermione got up from the couch and stomped her way in front of Ginny.

"But, then we might not be!" she cut her off.

"Don't be like that!" the red-head pouted.

"Like what?"

Ginny decided to ignore that question.

"How common is the name Zabini?"

"Not very." 

Ginny raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Fine!" Hermione exclaimed, waving her arms around in deafeat. "I've done some research and there is only one family in the world whose family name is Zabini. There are some Zambini's here and there, but that's not the same. Plus, Blaise' mom's name isn't even Zabini."

"First name terms, eh?" Ginny smirked. She knew Hermione had befriended some slytherins and always made fun of her when she adressed one on their first name. "I take that back. Forgot you and Zabini might be related." she quickly recountered. 

Hermione looked at her for a few seconds with a disappointed expression before expressing her gladness for Ginny's realization.

"Anyway, let's get down to business!" Ginny punched an invisible man. If she wanted to continue, she didn't have the chance.

"If you say 'to defeat the huns' I swear I'm going to hex you!" Hermione stopped her best friend before she could continue. "I honestly regret ever showing you any Disney movies."

"Well, I don't! Ron's confused as hell whenever I make these references. It's so funny! Speaking of Ron, he's been acting different lately. D'you know anything about it?"

"Lavender's probably getting to his head. That girl never did him good from the start." Hermione stated. 

She and Ron had immediately broken up after the war. Even though she loved him, Hermione knew that he wasn't the one for her. She just did. Somebody would come back for her. Hermione had always thought that she already met that special person and until a few weeks ago, she realized it just wasn't Ron. Who it was...that was one of the few things she didn't know.

"I mean, it's true. I honestly have no idea why he's back with her. But, things are how they are."

Hermione hummed in agreement.

"So, what are we waiting for? We need to get to Zabini's Manor and get this whole thing straight!"

"I'm not going to talk you out of it, right?"

"No way!" Ginny grinned.

"It honestly makes me wonder, why do you want to go so badly there? Do you like Blaise?" Hermione questioned with a smirk.

Ginny denied it rather quickly and turned slightly pink, thing that made Hermione wonder. She knew of her intentions to break up with Harry, but this couldn't be why. Did Ginny fancy someone else? Hermione swept it off her mind. She must've imagine it all. Her mind had the nasty habit of thinking of things that might've happened. Hermione blamed it on that.

But, was it just her imagination?

Does Ginny actually want to break up with Harry for another boy?

Was she actually Blaise's sister?

Did she truly regret showing her friend Disney movies?


	3. In which Ginny and Hermione pay Blaise Zabini a meeting and it goes far smoother than either of them expected

Fortunately for Hermione, Blaise was awake. He almost never was, so that was an improvement.

"Hello, Hermione! How-" The boy stopped greeting her when he saw the red-head next to her. "Um..Hi Guys!" he said nervously, sliding a hand through his hair. "So, do you want to come in?" he asked.

The girls accepted. It took a while for Hermione to notice the awkward glances and stares Ginny and Blaise were sending eachother. The hidden smiles and all those. Hermione began to question if she truly knew all that was happening in her best friend's love life. Obviously not. She told herself it was probably nothing. Again. Hermione truly hoped she wouldn't have to think. that again that day.

Hermione was going to start a polite conversation before telling Blaise the news. But, she didn't have to go through all that nonsense as Blaise said he knew exactly why they were there.

"You do?" the bookworm asked. The boy nodded violently. 

"I got a letter from Mother the other week or so. It said something like : You have a sister. She was adopted by a muggle family called the Grangers. Find her quick because she's at the marrying age."

"Harsh, much?" Ginny retorted.

Blaise shrugged as if to say 'Gotta love mum'.

"So, you are completely aware that I'm your sister. I didn't think it would go this well."

"Yeah! I mean, I'm actually real glad to have a sibling. It's so lonely in this house nowadays.”

Hermione looked around. The mansion looked eerily a bit like the Malfoy manor for the girl's liking. Probably most of the pureblood manors have the same architecture. Ginny realized so she one-arm-hugged Hermione protectively. Blaise probably caught her staring uncomfortably at the walls.

"You can redecorate. I know this will mean a lot to you."

The red-head looked at him in obvious pride, while the other stared at him in shock.

"Ho-"

"I'm fully aware of what happened at the Malfoy Manor during the war. I won't have it affecting your stays here. I know I won't get so many visits, but still. I want you to be comfortable while you are in this house." 

"Okay. Let's get a few things straight. " Hermione stated, waving her arms in the air. " One : that is so sweet of you! Thank you a lot! You're the best!" As if on command, Hermione's face darkened. Ginny knew that face. That was the exact one she took when the boys did or said something stupid. "HOW DARE YOU THINK I WON'T BE VISITING YOU! YOU ARE MY BROTHER AFTER ALL!"

Blaise looked scared out of his wits, so Hermione stopped shouting.

"What I'm trying to say, Blaise, is that I'm moving here."

....

It took Blaise a few moments to realize what Hermione had said. He was delighted, of course, after he processed everything the girl had said. 

"I'll apparate home to bring some stuff here. At least enough to spend the night."

"Do you want any help?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded in agreement. Together, they apparated, leaving Blaise alone once again.

The boy looked at where the girls once stood and smiled. 

Him and Hermione had always been good friends, so, naturally, he was thrilled to find out they were actually related. He noticed the changes she had been going throughout the sixth year. Her hair darkened and softened, she had developed a light tan and grown suddenly taller. It wasn't drastic, nor immediate, but now she looked more like a Zabini than before.

He sighed, plopping down on the couch. His mother was on her honeymoon with her eighth husband. Somehow they (the husbands) disappeared mysteriously after not a year of marriage. Blaise had no idea why men kept marrying her. They would disappear (die) anyway.

His mind flew to a certain red-head. Ginny Weasley was inde-

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the girls popping back into the house, each carrying a suitcase and a basket, as the room filled with a wonderful scent.

"Do you really need that much for a night or two?"

"We stopped at the Burrow on the way. I'm staying too." Ginny exclaimed. "At least for the night!" 

"What's that?" Blaise asked, pointing to the basket in Hermione's hand.

"I almost forgot" the brunette replied. "Mrs. Weasley sends her regards and hopes you'll like these." Hermione handed it to him.

Blaise looked inside and found out where the wonderful smell came from.

"Cookies? Wow! Mrs. Weasley is a genius!"

Just then, an eagle flew in, dropping a letter.

"You have post delivered by eagles?" Ginny raised a brow.

Blaise snorted in response.

"Nah! That's just Pansy! She tamed an eagle and she's been showing off for the past month!"

Blaise read the note quickly and placed it on the counter, before breathing in and out a few times and approached the girls carefully.

"There might be a small problem." He said, fiddling his fingers.

"I forgot my friends were coming over tonight...I can write to them to cancel for another time, if you want!"

Ginny probably wanted to agree, but Hermione stopped her.

"No, it's alright. Who's coming over?" Hermione said softly. She knew she would probably not be on good terms with who came.

"Pansy, Astoria, Daphne, Theo"

Hermione sighed in relief. They weren't that bad...Blaise flinched right before saying the last name.

"and Draco."

How Ginny Weasley reacted is best to keep off page...


	4. In which Blaise tells Hermione their family history and Ginny beats herself up for having conflicting feelings

After a few minutes of profanities, they managed to calm Ginny down. Hermione and Blaise left to take a walk through the house, so Ginny remained to make herself some hot chocolate and think. 

Why did she agree to stay here? At first, she thought it was because she didn't want to leave Hermione alone in that house, but further on she realized why. It was all the fault of Hermione's awfully handsome brother. Why did she have to be like this? She had first noticed him when she ran into him at Slughorn's Christmas Party. It seemed like, since then, they kept bumping into each other, just for hearing the others voice, or seeing each other. Ginny felt really guilty with these encounters. She should love Harry, right? The spark in her heart when she saw him that day was too bright to ignore. Harry never provoked something similar.

Ginny growled in frustration. Why was her heart so torn between a man who she's loved for years and someone who she's encountered a few times and ignited a spark? If you told her this two years ago, she would've probably set her fiercest bat-bogey hex on you. 

Sighing, she decided to actually drink her hot chocolate, before it became cold chocolate.

***

Hermione awkwardly walked behind her brother who was showing her around the house in fast-pace. He looked behind and slowed down, allowing Hermione to catch up with him. 

"Why are you so silent?" Blaise asked. "You usually ask tons of questions, about anything."

"I was thinking about the family tree."

Blaise looked at her in understanding. Everyone wished to know the amazing story of his mother and her seven husbands.

"I want to hear it from your point of view. I'd like to make an opinion of our mother on my own. The only thing I know about her is that she's been involved in lots of scandals and has had...seven husbands, if I'm right?" she looked up to Blaise for sureness, who nodded. 

"Are y-"

"Please!"

Sighing, he gave up.

"Let's go to the library, then. There's a lot to tell here.”

***

The first thing that struck Hermione while entering the library was that it was quite small. She thought that manors such as this would have big 'Beauty and the Beast' ones. 

"Love of books never did run in the family. Grandma was really the one who introduced books in this house. I guess you have all the freedom to make it even bigger. I did say you can redecorate."

"When you said redecorate, I thought you wanted me to change it so I wouldn't have nightmares!" Hermione felt slightly angry. Her level of emotion grew each second this day. First finding out that she was adopted. Then realizing why Ginny wanted to break up with her best friend. What next? She suspected this conversation to rise it even higher. 

Blaise flinched.

"That too."

"I'm sorry. It's just that this day has..." she paused, not finding the words.

"I understand. I just hope you won't start screaming while I'll tell you the story of how our mother got her 7 husbands."

Hermione smiled, before informing him :

"Ginny's usually the one for over the top reactions!"

He chuckled. We sat down, each on one sofa, and Blaise started.

"Our mother was 16 when she first married. Pureblood arranged marriage. I'm guessing she wasn't too pleased. He was the longest to survive."

Hermione snickered. She apologized and asked him to continue, before adding :

"It just sounds like a horror story Grandpa Tom would say."

Blaise grinned.

"Anyway, her maiden name was Lestrange and her other names were : Gaunt, Flint, Travers, Zabini, Rosier. I believe she married an Avery too. She is currently on Shaqif or Shafiq or something like that."

"Soooooo, you mean to tell me I'm related to this monster?" she exclaimed, pulling up her sleve to reveal the mudblood mark that was written on her.

Blaise flinched once again. It made Hermione wonder where this reflex came from. She decided to add it to her UNFINISHED BUSINESS section in her brain.

"I do have some more questions about our ancestry."

Blaise nodded, as a signal to ask on.

"What is with the indiamerican shirt up there? I know that's the place where pureblood families keep their important items. The Weasleys have a Deer head. Apparently they originated from a Hunter's family. Isn't the Zabini family Italian?"

"Well, the oldest Zabini's are indeed originated from Italy. They were chemists especially trained in love potions."

"Are you sure I'm even from this family? I don't seem to have such luck with love."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you." Blaise smirked ever so slightly.

That smile made Hermione wonder what Blaise knew about her love life that she didn't.

"Anyway, there was a huge fight between two sides of the family. One part, 'lead' by Antonio Zabini at the time, moved to America, a land not so known by that time. So basically, this Antonio fellow fell in love with a Cherokee girl called Anvyi, which means moon."

"Therefore the moon crest of the Zabini family."

"Yes! Finally someone who doesn't need step-by-step explaining about history! There's this tradition that every set of twins to be named after them. The star-crossed lovers."

Blaise jazz-handed his way out of the last sentence.

"That doesn't seem right somehow." Hermione frowned.

Blaise shrugged.

"My middle name is Antonio, but Mother wasn't really into the idea of naming her daughter Anvyi, so they settled on Selene."

Hermione scrunched her nose.

"Artemis or Diana would've been much better, though.”

"I'm guessing they both have a connection to the moon?"

Hermione nodded.

"Let's do a recap! My mum has had 7 husbands. My brother has been neglected. I have Cherokee blood. And I have Brown hair and eyes."

"What are you trying to point out here?" Blaise asked confused.

"What I'm trying to point out is that I just need a famous father and a blond friend who I'll fall in love with eventually and a funny latino guy with curly hair as a friend and BOOM, I'm Piper Mclean!"

"Okay, okay, three things. One, who is Piper McLean? And two, you made a pretty accurate description of Draco right there. The second guy sounds like a mixture of me and Theo. Three, our dad actually was famous."

"For what was he famous?"

Hermione prayed that he better not be an actor.

"He invented Chocolate Frogs. Or at least the spell that made them come to life."

"To answer your question : Piper McLean is a book character. The two guys I told you about were Jason Grace and Leo Valdez."

"Let me guess : the funny tiny latino guy is Leo Valdez?"

"Let's just go on. I really don't have the energy to talk about The Percy Jackson and The Heroes of Olympus.”


	5. In which Blaise introduces his friends to the girls

Hermione shared a look with Ginny when Blaise's friends apparated in front of the house. They were both inside, standing awkwardly, waiting to greet them. If greeting was the word for the encounter. Them and Blaise had concocted a plan which he had shared with the others. This time, there would not be any fights or insults thrown. It would be like a first meeting, a fresh start. Hermione loved the idea of starting again, as for Ginny, she was never really bullied by the Slytherins and was only driven to hate them by her family. At least, this time no one would influence her.

After a while(and after many anxious glances and a few delays) they finally approached. Blaise clapped his hands in a pretty awkward manner, that made everyone around him feel even more uncomfortable.

"So, let's...meet! As we-" he pointed to himself, then circled his palm to the group of people from his house "- are more I'll introduce everyone and say one thing about them."

Everyone made some kind of sign of approval.

"Hermione, Ginny, this is Daphne Greengrass. You should try not to make her mad. You'll regret it someday."

Daphne punched Blaise in the arm and gave him a disapproving look. As she turned, her expression changed into one of excitement.

"Don't believe anything Blaise tells you. I definitely DO NOT have a bad temper."

Hermione believed those words were meant for Blaise.

"This is Astoria, Daphne's younger sister. All the boys fall at her feet. She's the heartbreaker of Slytherin."

Astoria gave Blaise a 'How-dare-you' look.

Blaise pointed to the last girl in the group.

"Pansy Parkinson. I guess, you could say she's the rumor collector. She knows everything that happens at Hogwarts!"

The girl approached carefully and extended her hand to the girls, in a way that both of them could shake it. It seemed like it was meant for Hermione. Ginny watched her best-friend hesitate and the other girl's eyes sadden. The red-head decided to shake Pansy's hand, to avoid awkwardness and to cover up for Hermione. Ginny could feel that she was truly sorry for what she had done over the years.

"It's very nice to meet you, Pansy."

The Slytherin was extremely confused (and relieved) when Ginny took her hand and held it in a firm handshake. A wave of happiness washed over her. Maybe this time she would actually stand a chance in gaining the friendship of someone other than who her parents approved of. Of course, she loved those idiots, but it wasn't the same.

Hermione was confused as to why her friend did that. Perhaps she didn't really know her the way she wanted to. Maybe Ginny wasn't against befriending those people. Though, she couldn't help feeling guilty about refusing Pansy's friendship in her face.

"It's really nice to meet you too, Ginny..." Pansy's voice was fragile and whispered the other girl's name. Ginny smiled

The red-head threw Hermione a disapproving look and frowned. Hermione felt as if someone just dropped a boulder on her heart. Ginny was right.

As soon as Pansy moved slightly to Hermione's direction, the bookworm grabbed the outstretched hand and, with weak grasp, shook it.

The others probably didn't observe this so they had no reaction. Only Hermione and Pansy looked slightly uncomfortable. Hermione more than the other.

"This is Theo. Let's just say... he has a certain flair for the dramatic."

A boy with black curly hair and mesmerizing brown eyes swept in front of Blaise. He bowed dramatically and took the girls' hands in turns to kiss them

"Yes, yes, Prince Charming, you can stop now." Ginny tutted, a grin passing her lips as she looked at the curly-haired boy, who sent her a wink, that only managed to widen Ginny’s grin.

"Okay, now, this is Draco." Blaise pointed out to the platinum blonde at the very back of the group. He stepped forward.

"What's the one thing we need to know about him?"

Blaise gave a mischevious smile.

"He's in love with someone in this group."

Everyone's eyes darted back and forth between Draco and Astoria making 'oooh' noises.

Ginny saw only one person’s eyes didn't dart to the blonde. Instead they went to Hermione, who had no idea. Ginny smirked. She would have a little bit of talking to do with Theodore Nott...


	6. In which Theo and Ginny have a conversation like old times and Hermione hears them

Draco and Astoria quickly announced that they weren't a couple.

"I wouldn't mind, though." Astoria told them.

Draco shot her a piercing look.

"Well, I would mind!"

He scanned the people around him to see if there were any objections. After x-ray-ing everyone with his grey eyes, he turned to Blaise in a mixture of frustration and amusement.

"Seriously? There is absolutely nothing about me that was worth saying except that?!"

"So, you don't deny it..." Blaise smirked.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, then realized that it would do no good. He wouldn't win this. 

"Let's just go inside." Draco replied, rubbing his temples.

Ginny decided this would be the perfect time to talk to Theo. She silently cast a petrifying spell only on his leg. Theo tried to move his leg from the ground, but never managed. He looked around, only to see the red-head standing there.

"You did this!" he exclaimed, slightly frowning.

"It's like you had no idea." she said, walking towards him. "You taught me this, after all!"

"Is it too late to say that this gives me Sixth-Year-Room-Of-Reqiurement vibes?"

Ginny snickered.

"Except then, it was the other way around." she explained.

After the quick bonding-over-memories moment, Ginny unpetrified his leg and took a calm face.

"We need to have a talk."

"I know..." Theo sighed. "It's getting really frustrating. He's always so sullen and down. Draco won't even think about entering a relationship! He doesn't even flirt anymore!"

"He doesn't have the right to be sad. He's the one who broke Hermione's heart! He broke up with her!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Theo waved his hands around in a 'stop' signal. "I have no idea what Hermione told you. She was the one who ended it!"

Ginny glared at him. He didn't mind. He had grown accustomed to them in the time he spent with her. He had actually missed them.

"You know what, we're fighting uselessly. It doesn't matter who ended it. I didn't freeze your leg for this."

Theo nodded.

"I've been trying to talk to Hermione lately. The thing is that, she's really confused when I bring up sixth year or the Room of Requirement. She's even more baffled when I bring up Draco."

Theo pondered for a second, before the realization hit him.

"You mean, she doesn't remember anything? Nothing at all?"

Ginny nodded sadly.

"I think she was obliviated, Theo!"

"There has to be another logical explanation for this, right?" he said, desperately trying to not think about that option. 

"This is the only one. Believe me, I know Hermione. She wouldn't pretend to not know. If anything, immediately after the war ended, she would've ran to Draco and been with him. I don't think she would've kissed Ron if she had remembered."

"She WhAt?"

Ginny shook her head. "That's a story for another time."

"They were so happy together! Why do things like this happen to people like them?" 

"How will you tell Draco?"

"That's the least of our problems. How will you tell Hermione?" 

***

Hermione had been in the house for a few minutes before she realized that Ginny wasn't by her side. She slid from the room and got to the door. Outside, Ginny and a boy, she recognized as to be Theodore Nott were talking. She decided not to interrupt.

"You mean, she doesn't remember anything? Nothing at all?" the boy said, a look of confusion on his face.

Hermione was curious to find out what they were speaking of. Her friend nodded.

"I think she was obliviated, Theo!"

The information hit Hermione like a rock. There were thousands of questions swirling around in her head.

Who was this girl? 

How come they were both attached to her?

Who had obliviated her?

Why did Ginny call him Theo?

Why were things like this kept from her? 

How could Ginny hide something this big from her? She didn't even know this girl, but she already felt attached to her. She sounded familiar. Someone to wipe your memories just like that?

It hurt. It hurt so much, not being able to trust her best friend.

So, she ran. She ran until her feet went numb. She ran until trees started appearing. She ran away from everything. From her heritage. From her friends. From feeling guilty about so many deaths. From being confused. from being left in the dark.

She ran.

Hermione collapsed. She realized she was in a forest, but she didn't care anymore. Tears blurred her vision. She cried her heart out. Why did this happen to her? Why?

She had an idea about who this obliviated girl was. She didn't want to believe it.

Breathing heavily, she laid her head on a tree trunk. She closed her eyes. 

This couldn't be happening to her. She didn't deserve this. 

Her thoughts were enveloped in a blanket of exhaustion.


	7. In which Hermione disappears

Draco saw Hermione slip away. He decided not to stop her, as she was probably looking for Ginny. Only after Hermione hadn't returned for a good 10 minutes, did he start to panic. Draco made his way past his friends and went outside. Ginny and Theo were still talking. They both had a pained look when they saw him.

"What's happening? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Ginny replied.

Draco saw this as a good time to apologize. If he ever wanted Hermione to be happy, he had to at least make peace with her friends.

"I wanted to say... I'm sorry. About everything, Ginny." he said, his voice cracking. He found it hard to apologize, even now.

"It's alright. The fault wasn't entirely yours." her face was more compassionate, but still held a certain amount of coldness. It was enough to make him feel guiltier and sadder than ever.

Draco realized that it was the best thing he could hope to get now.

"Speaking of which, where's Hermione?"

"Uuuum, inside." Theo shrugged

"No she's not. She went looking for you about 10 minutes ago."

Ginny and Theo shared a look with the same expression.

Oh shit

"This is bad." Ginny stated, bringing her hands to her head and curling her fist around two bunches of red hair. "This is really really bad."

Draco looked at Theo, questionably. He gave him a look that verified Ginny's words. If Theo said it was bad, Theo who didn't take anything seriously, Theo who made everything a joke, then it was definitely bad.

"Pulling your hair won't do you anything good. We have to find her and explain." Theo told Ginny. He carefully uncurled her fists from her hair and placed them on either side of her.

If it was anyone else, Ginny would've probably punched them before they would have made it near her. This little gesture proved Ginny and Theo's weird little friendship. The trust they had in each other was unbelievably strong, for a friendship that had evolved in a less than six months. Draco thought that the circumstances that had formed this were quite funny, if you took the full picture. He and Hermione had a secret relationship in sixth year. Theo found out about this early, as he had intercepted their mail, as for Ginny, she found out a week after Theo. They became friends through their best friends relationship.

"What's going on? Is it Hermione? What happened?"

"I think she overheard us talking." Theo explained. Draco frowned. What could they be talking about that hurt Hermione so much?

Ginny was still in a trance-like disposition. She snapped out of it suddenly.

"We have to find her! Now!" the red-head said. "Draco, tell the others to search the whole house. If they ask, tell them she'd lost. Then come back. We have a girl to find."

The blonde nodded and went into the house. As soon as she didn't see him anymore she turned to the other she was talking to

"What if we don't find her? What if she's somewhere we don't know, feeling confused?" Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. She rarely cried in front of anyone.

"We'll find her. Don't worry!" Theo pulled her in for a hug. If it was someone else, or in different circumstances, she would have pulled away. But, right now, she didn't mind. She needed this.

The stayed like that for less than one minute. When Ginny pulled away, she punched him slightly in the arm. After she wiped a tear that was threatening her integrity, she told him jokingly :

"No one has to know about this!"

"When have I ever told a secret to anyone?" he replied, giving her a one sided grin. Ginny smiled. The irony of how they became friends went perfectly with his words.

Draco came back in time to see Ginny punched Theo in the arm. After a few words he didn't hear, they smiled. Draco had never met two people with a bond like they did.

He approached and told them :

"They're on it!"

Ginny nodded, now seeming completely cured of those powerful emotions.

"I suppose Blaise didn't take it too well." Theo stated.

"Yeah, he was mad. Pansy seemed in shock, and Daphne and Astoria shook them both out of that state."

Draco handed them both a cloak, saying it was bound to get cold in the meantime.

"Let's go!" Ginny told them.

A heart broken boy, a girl that felt guilty of her friends dissapearance and a boy worried about her well-being, walked together towards the woods to find the girl that had changed all of their lives drastically.

**_***_ **

Hermione didn't know when she fell asleep. She just remembered dreaming. And dreaming. Those dreams seemed so familiar : painful and soothing in the same time. It's like they had actually happened.

**Start of dream/flashback**

_Hermione paced up and down the corridor, waiting for the room of requirement to open, wiping a tear every now and then. Her one love until then, had chosen another. For a few days she was able to seem cheerful, well as cheerful as a person with a broken heart can be._

_At last the door appeared, and all her pacing was going to be rewarded. But inside she found another person. A certain platinum blonde was sitting in a pile of broken things- torn books, cracked vases, a few holes in the wall, that seemed like punches._

_Draco looked up to see the bushy-head, only to say:_

_"Oh, it's you. Your library is there." He said pointing to a neat bookshelf with a sofa._

_Hermione was confused. "What? No mudblood, or Granger?" she asked._

_" So that's your opinion of me." his voice cracking, breaking into a fit of hysterical tears._

_Hermione followed her instincts. She kneeled down and hugged him. She hugged him with all her might, pouring all her sympathy into that hug. In front of her, she didn't see Draco Malfoy, she saw a broken boy. That moment, a strong bond formed between them, and they didn't even know._

_~_

_Laughter rang through the room of requirement. Hermione and Draco were dancing to a melody at the radio. You could see they were happier than ever, in spite of stepped toes. Just as the song ended they collapsed on the bed in a fit of laughter. Draco looked at Hermione. She looked even more beautiful than usual. She also turned to him, still laughing slightly. Draco put a hand on her cheek, leaning in for a kiss. Hermione gave him a short sweet kiss, and it was enough for both of them._

_~_  
_"You're sitting on my leg!"_

_"You're the one hogging the couch!"_

_"Hey! That was my hip!"_

_"Stop being such a drama queen!"_

_"Says you, Twinkletoes!"_

_"Stop calling me that!"_

_Hermione chuckled. Draco, Ginny and Theo were battling over the couch. Hermione had wisely chosen the one-person bean-bag. It was the night she would introduce them to television. More exactly, Disney movies!_

_The RoR had helpfully provided them a TV. She grabbed the Mulan CD and put it into the TV._

_She remembered Draco's confused screaming when she opened the TV, Theo's fascinated look when he saw the quality of the drawings and Ginny's impatience for the songs to finish, so the story could go on._

_After the movie finished, Hermione asked each of them what they thought about it. Draco admitted it was interesting, Theo was trying to enchant a pair of random glasses to show movies while he was in class and Ginny was too busy trying to remember the lyrics to 'I'll make a man out of you', the only song she didn't mind._

_Hermione was really pleased with the results. They were idiots, but they were her idiots._

**End of dream/flashback**

Hermione woke up suddenly, to the sound of her name being called numerous times by three voices.


	8. In which they find Hermione

Ginny was scared. The dark had always frightened her since 1st year. The fact that it was nearly night and they were in a forest didn't do anything good. But, she had Theo and Draco, two of her closest friends, by her side. Her concentration was falling from moment to moment. She knew she had nothing to fear. After all, Voldemort was dead as a doorknob, but his memory still remained.

They had been searching for more than four hours. Theo was almost out of hope, Draco was more determined than ever and Ginny could barely concentrate.

"Maybe she's in the house, the others might have found her." Theo said.

"No." Draco replied. "They would've given us a signal, a sign."

"What if we don't find her?"

The boys turned to the red-head, who was now sitting on a tree trunk.

"It's possible. We've searched most of the Zabini estate woods!"

Theo sat next to Ginny, who was letting her doubts cloud her vision. Draco took this as a signal that they had both given up hope.

"No! Don't think that way! We'll find her! Don't give up hope now!" Draco fell on his knees in front of them.

"Draco, I know you love her, but you're exhausted!" Ginny told him. "You have to rest! At least for a few hours!"

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but never made it into words.

"Oh no, no, no. Don't you dare give me the 'I have to save her or my life won't be complete' speech." Theo exclaimed.

Ginny felt like laughing, but didn't. Draco smiled.

"Do you think she'd want you to do this to yourself?" Ginny asked.

Draco shook his head in response. "I just don't want her to get hurt."

Theo pulled them both into a group hug, which was one of his specialities. He always knew when someone needed affection. Being best friends with Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy, two people that aren't fans of affection, helped a lot with that ability.

"Can we just look a few more minutes?" Draco asked.

Ginny nodded. She understood what he was feeling more than she should've.

"Let's go, then!"

"Uuuh...Guys? We aren't alone here." Theo informed, tugging Ginny's sleeve. "I heard something moving. Something big."

"You're just imagining stuff. Nothing is h-" Ginny started. While talking, a sound from the left startled her. She made a small yelp and instinctivly latched onto Theo's arm, the person closest to her. As soon as she realized, she let go of Theo's arm and straightened her blouse awkwardly.

Draco decided not to comment. He heard a slight thump from the direction Theo was pointing from. He quickly turned his head toward the sound. He carefully made a few steps until he saw a faint silhouette. A silhouette he would recognize anywhere. He managed to decipher that she was kneeling on the forest floor. Draco felt a pang in his chest as he saw her. It was like his feet had their own will as he ran towards her. He ignored Ginny and Theo's confused calls as he ran towards her.

Towards Hermione.

*** A/N : As you see, I cannot write this EmOtIoNaL stuff...

Hermione woke up in a mixture of frustration, amazement and relief. Frustration because she couldn't realize whether her dreams were real or just pigments of her imagination. Amazement because of everything she had seen and experienced. Relief because she may have figured out who the obliviated girl was. She wasn't mad at Ginny anymore. She couldn't be.

Three voices from the right caught her attention. They were the rest of the people (except her) that appeared in her dream : Draco, Ginny and Theo.

"Maybe she's in the house, the others might have found her." she heard Theo say.

For a few seconds she wasn't sure what or who they were talking about. Then, she looked around and realized that it was already dark. As soon this fact was established into Hermione's head, she realized.

They were looking for her.

"No. They would've given us a signal, a sign." Draco said.

The sound of his voice made her heart flutter and the butterflies in her stomach return after being gone for an awfully long time. It also provoked many feelings she didn't know she was capable of feeling. She had too press her palm firmly over her chest, in a try to calm her racing heartbeat. She inhaled and exhaled a few times. In that time, she didn't concentrate on their conversation, as she missed a few lines.

"Draco, I know you love her, but you're exhausted!"

Ginny's words had affected her deeply. Did Draco really love her? She wanted to believe it.

"You have to rest! At least for a few hours!"

Hermione wondered how much time had passed. A moment of silence followed.

"Oh no, no, no. Don't you dare give me the 'I have to save her or my life won't be complete' speech."

Hermione smiled. That did sound like Theo. That's when she decided to move so she could see them. Everything hurt as she tried to get up. A sharp pain in her head made her hiss. She finally managed to rise and lean on a tree. The pain blocked all other senses, including hearing.

Her pain faded slightly, but the throbbing in her head continued. She saw all of them in a group hug. Theo had one arm around Ginny, and the other was placed over Draco, but it barely passed the middle of his back.

The blonde whispered something Hermione couldn't catch and Ginny answered, also inaudibly. Another sharp pain passed through her brain, making her gasp and slip from her stance. She dug her feet deeper in the ground, to keep balance. Her hands grabbed the tree trunk in a failed try to stay on her own two feet. She fell on her knees, still clinging to the tree trunk. A few tears spilled from her eyes. She tried to make no sound, managing to stifle a few sobs.

Her vision was blurry. Everything seemed to slow down. Her heartbeat was throbbing loudly in her head. She could barely understand what was happening around her.

_Ba~dum_

She heard steps approaching her. She remembered hearing twigs breaking as each foot hit the ground.

_Ba~dum_

She felt two hands cupping her cheeks forcing her to move her head towards the blonde that held her face so tenderly. It seemed the pain numbed slightly, but that might've been her imagination.

  
_Ba~dum_

  
"Hermione! HERMIONE!" she heard him call. Two other sets of footsteps came towards her, screaming his name.

"Draco!"

  
_Ba~dum_

She didn't feel his hands anymore. It left a painfully cold surface on where they had been. She could barely make out two other people next to her. One had red hair, one had black. Her hands finally gave up on the tree trunk and went limp.

_Ba~dum_

She felt two strong arms circling her waist, pulling her to a warm chest. She could hear his heartbeat. She had a tinge of comfort in that. It matched her own.

_Ba~dum_

Her hearing had finally given up, as she could no longer hear any sounds. All she felt was a strong embrace.

  
_Ba~dum_

That calm embrace made her feel safe. The safest she had felt in weeks. Everything around her seemed to turn to dust.

_Ba~dum_

It was all dark.

_Ba~dum_

She could feel strong arms holding her.

_Ba~dum_

She could hear his heartbeat.

_Ba~dum_

She finally felt safe.

_Ba~dum_

That's when she let go, let go of the world, fell into that embrace.

That warm embrace.


	9. In which we find out what the others have been doing while the group was gone

At first, Theo didn't understand why Draco had suddenly begun running. Did he think he had seen Hermione? He shared a look of confusion with Ginny, even though the awkwardness between them wasn't really gone. This encounter had only brought it back. But, this was no time to sit and discuss all that had happened between them. He had hoped that when she had petrified his leg, she had wanted to talk to him and not about Draco and Hermione. He was disappointed, he couldn't deny that. He had always been a great actor, so he used that skill to hide any sadness. Maybe later he would try and bring it up.

They nodded, in a way to confirm that they would go after Draco. They both started running after him, screaming his name in confusion. Theo stopped suddenly, as he saw who Draco was holding.

Hermione.

She looked horrible. It wasn't her messy hair, or her dirty clothes. It was her shaking and heavy breathing that sent a chill through his bones. She was helplessly clinging to the tree. As Draco cried out her name she seemed like she responded. She fell limp in his hands.

Theo had to hold Ginny from running to Hermione and shaking her. He held a firm grip on her arms, as she thrashed against it.

"Let me go! She-she needs me!" Ginny cried. Theo just spun her around and engulfed her into a hug, not letting go in spite, of her early protests. She gradually calmed down, and replied to the hug, pulling him closer.

"You're not going to help if you go there. At least not now." Theo stroked her hair comfortingly.

"Guys? GUYS?!" Draco shook them both to reality.

Ginny pushed him away and turned her fully attention to Draco. In other circumstances, Theo would've been hurt by this gesture.

"What happened?" the girl asked.

"She's not answering! At all!"

"Let's take her back to the house." Theo stated.

"What if we have to take her to Saint Mungos's?"

Theo hated seeing Ginny so sad, so desperate, so...vulnerable. It wasn't like her and he hated it.

"We won't need to think that way..."

Hermione was missing, and Theo had to at least try to be the voice of reason, seeing as currently Draco could barely say a word and Ginny was a mess. He had just remembered a conversation he and Hermione had had a long time ago. A few days before her and Draco had broken up.

**Flashback**

_Theo and Hermione had been the first to arrive to the weekly movie night. They sat on the couch in a comfortable silence._

_"Theo?”_

_The boy hummed in response._

_"If something happens to me, you're the only one that can keep Draco and Ginny from turning on eachother."_

_Theo turned to her in shock, but the girl was calmer than ever, staring at the wall._

_"Why? What happened?"_

_Hermione giggled at the worried tone of his voice._

_"Nothing's happening. I just- I want to be sure."_

_Theo decided to drop it, as Hermione obviously had no interest in talking about it. He turned back to stare at the ceiling, then at the beanbag._

_"Well, if you aren't taking the bean-bag, then I am!"_

_"Hey!" Hermione took a deeply offended tone in response to Theo's suggestion._

_Theo rolled his eyes jokingly._

**End of Flashback**

Theo shook himself back to reality. He never thought that the conversation would actually come in useful.

"Let's go!" Theo reminded them of what they needed to do

Draco carried the unconscious Hermione, not wanting to let her go. Ginny followed leaning onto Theo for support, after he shot red sparks from his wand, to let the others know that they had found her.

***

Blaise had searched the house a few more times after all the others had given up. He wasn't going to give up anytime soon. After all, he wouldn't just give up on his sister after finding her for less than six hours.

"Hey, uum... Blaise?"

The boy turned around abruptly, only to be greeted by the familiar blueish-green eyes of his friend.

"Daphne! What are you doing here?" he asked.

Daphne shrugged, before sitting down on the edge of the balcony, her legs dangling. She made a gesture for Blaise to sit next to her.

"Isn't that...y'know, dangerous?"

Daphne shook her head and smiled.

"No, it's not. I come here all the time. Until now I've only suffered from minor injuries."

"Minor injuries?"

"Honestly, Blaise! We're on the first floor! It's not even that high!"

Blaise raised an eyebrow and sat down next to her, forgetting for a moment that Hermione was gone. He sat next to her, looking at the stars, for a few minutes.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm providing you company, what else?" the girl answered.

Blaise looked at her, not convinced.

"Oh, all right!" she surrendered and sighed. "You just seemed like you needed a hug."

The boy gave her a playful smile.

"Who knew THE Daphne-Cassandra-Greengrass could be capable of affection?"

"HEY! I'm trying!"

She made a move to stand up and leave, but Blaise grabbed her wrist firmly, now regretting making that joke. He should've realized it would hurt her.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry!"

That seemed to calm Daphne down. Blaise knew of her struggles to make more friends and be more sociable.

In their first year, Daphne sat alone at the opening feast. The train was usually the place where all the friendships started and, until then, Daphne hadn't been able to bond with anyone. Seeing as Pansy absolutely hated being the only girl in the group, she strutted up to the girl and frankly told her she was going to be her friend. Poor Daphne was absolutely terrified, at first, but learned to love them and fitted in quite fast. Everyone still made jokes about that day, mostly referring to how Pansy basically adopted Daphne. It was probably the reason that Pansy's nickname was Mom. Theo came up with it. He was always quite proud of it.

"Can I have that hug now, please?" Blaise whispered, turning to her and extending his arms. She gladly agreed, seeming that she needed this just as much as he did.

After a few seconds, she let go, going back to her original position. At this point, Blaise was just glad she had finally opened up to him.

They remained there in a comfortable silence. A bright red light temporarily blinded their sight.

"Red lights...RED LIGHTS! DAPHNE, THEY FOUND HER!" Blaise grabbed her shoulders and smiled. He got up, making his way back into the house. The boy stopped before opening the door, seeing as Daphne wasn't coming.

"Why are you staying there? Aren't you coming?"

Daphne turned to him, with a tinge of sadness in her eyes.

"Blaise...it was red light."

Realization hit Blaise like a brick wall. They had once used light code when they were searching for Pansy's cat in second year. Green light was for 'She's fine. Found her'. Blue light for 'Nothing here. I'm headed back'. Red was for 'I found her, but it's bad'. Purple was for any other kind of signal/message.

It was red. Hermione was hurt.

***

Even though she had only acquired the girls' friendship (if you could call it that way), Pansy was out of her mind with worry. Of course, she was still hurt by her and Hermione's first encounter that day, but it was not only her that she was worried about. Pansy was worried about Theo, about Draco, about Blaise, about...Ginny. The red-head had completely earned her respect after today, which wasn't something extremely easy. But, what she did was immense for Pansy. Just that little gesture had secured Ginny a friend and ally for life.

Pansy watched as the younger Greengrass, who was now laying on the couch, threw a glass ball up and down. Pansy flinched every time Astoria caught it, the glass hitting the ring on her finger making a 'clang'.

"Please stop that!"

The blonde continued, not caring as to what Pansy said.

"I said - stop it! You'll hurt yourself."

Astoria caught the ball one last time. She sat up, placed it beside her and tidied her hair.

"And you expect us not to call you Mom."

Pansy shook her head before answering.

"Hermione might be lying somewhere in a ditch, and you are playing with a ball made of glass, that's also Blaise's birthday gift from his mother!"

"It's not like he cares. I mean, he despises her. And, we aren't even close to Granger. Why would we care?"

Pansy inhaled and exhaled a few times. She had always preferred Daphne over her sister. Daphne was loyal to her friends, no matter what, while Astoria didn't exactly value that quality. Daphne was a really good listener and comforted her friends (even though, she was not exactly good at it), Astoria would only talk about herself, not having the patience to listen to another. It seemed like the only thing they had in common was their appearance. They both had the same shade of blonde hair and the same mesmerizing eyes. They could look like twins, but Daphne's wildly cut hair and more mature face changed that.

"What do you mean 'Why would we care'???" Pansy asked, trying to keep her frustrations at bay.

"Just saying that except the fact that she's the brightest witch of her age, a war hero and has really good comebacks, there's literally nothing. She's definitely not one of ours. I saw the way she hesitated in shaking your hand. You can fool them, but not me. Why should we care? Why should you care?"

Pansy was hurt by Astoria's words, even though she didn't show it. Her mind was searching for an answer, but never found one. Astoria's tiny smirk of victory only fueled Pansy's determination to strangle her. Pansy only put up with her because every time she looked at her, she could see a tiny bit of Daphne, her best friend.

"Because she's my sister, that's why you should care."

Astoria turned abruptly towards the door, only to see Blaise standing in the doorway, with a pained look. Behind him, Daphne stood there, disapproval evident on her face.

"We came here to tell you that the others sent red sparks, but seeming as you don't want to know, I'll leave to actually take care of my sister."

Astoria was left with no words, no comeback, so she settled for a glare.

"Wait, Blaise!"

He turned around only to see a very concerned Pansy getting up from the couch and carefully approached him.

"Red?"

He sighed and nodded. Pansy knew exactly what that meant. She gave him an apologetic smile and opened her arms, in a sign to come give her a hug.

"No thanks. Daphne already gave me one." He shook his head.

Pansy ignored him and hugged him tight.

"Why am I the only one out of all the boys that constantly gets hugs?" he sulked.  
"Because Draco's too tough for hugs." Pansy mockingly imitated the blonde. "And Theo...just doesn't seem to need them, anymore." She sighed, whispering the last word.

Astoria had long left the room by then. As soon as Blaise realized, he asked Pansy :

"What did Astoria mean by Hermione hesitated in shaking your hand?" He placed his hand on her back and took her away from Daphne, who went to talk to Astoria as soon as she his action. Blaise looked at her apologetically, while she just had a determinated look on her face, as if to tell him to catch her later.

Pansy tried to put an innocent look on her face as she asked :

"What are you talking about?"

Blaise obviously wasn't convinced.

"You heard, didn't you?"

He just nodded. Pansy sighed as she sat back down on the couch. Blaise obviously saw her restraint.

"You can tell me, don't worry!"

"You promise not to be mad?"

Blaise smiled as an answer.

"I'll take that as a yes. But, not right now. The others are still coming back with Hermione.”

"Oh, you're right! Let's go!"

"Aren't I always?"

Pansy smiled as Blaise grabbed her wrist and ran to the door.

"Shouldn't we wait for Daphne?"

"Yeah..."

They didn't have to wait too long, as the blonde girl stormed into the room, fists clenched. Pansy knew all too well what had happened. Daphne was only like this when she and Astoria fought. They hadn't had an argument in a while, so Pansy wondered why now.

"What happened this time?" the Italian boy worried.

Daphne wiped a tear from beneath her eye and gestured to go on. Blaise and Pansy shared a concerned look. The chestnut-brown-haired girl shook her head at him. Now was not the time. Her relationship with her sister had always been tricky.


	10. In which they prepare for bringing Ron and Harry to the Manor

Ginny wished she could un-see the heartbreaking looks on the others faces when they saw Hermione.

Blaise was absolutely terrified and panicking beyond what the red-head thought possible.

Pansy, who was stunned for a few minutes, just tugged Draco and told him to get her into the house.

Daphne was afraid to touch the girl, as if she would hurt her more if she did. Her only question was : 'What happened to her?'

Draco didn't want to let go of her, despite everyone's protests.

Blaise and Daphne didn't exactly understand why Draco wanted to protect the girl so badly. Pansy, on the other hand, saw right through him. From the look of pure desperation in his eyes, to the way he held her : firmly like he never wanted to let go, she realized. Draco was in love with her. It was all clear. At least for now.

After placing Hermione safely on the couch, Blaise turned to the three who had found her.

"Do you intend to tell us what this is all about?"

Ginny exchanged a look with Theo, then, after a sigh from the boy, she stated :

"Well, it's really Draco's choice."

All the eyes turned to Draco, who was now sitting next to Hermione, stroking her hair, as if this action would bring her back.

"Alright." he whispered.

At this point, he just wanted Hermione to wake up and smile, even if it wasn't for him. If telling everyone would help, then he was willing to do it.

"But, there's one thing before that." he continued.

Theo turned to him in shock.

"You're not thinking of..."

Draco nodded. "They are her best friends, after all. She would've wanted this."

"But-"

Draco's cold glare made his words stop from coming out. Theo's grip on the chair's handle tightened. From this action Ginny realized what Draco had meant. Her eyes widened.

"This won't end well! Shouldn't we tell them after?"

Pansy's confused voice rang through the room.

"What is he talking about?" 

Ginny got up from the seat beside Theo.

"Draco wants my brother and my boyfriend here." Ginny's voice broke as she said those words.

The others' reactions were all over the place.

Pansy tried to calm Blaise down, before he started jinxing around the room. The last thing the girl wanted was for everything to crumble down. Pansy was sure it was partly her fault. The handshake had made Hermione guilty. As for Blaise, he wasn't planning to lose his sister again. He had known for three years, but he would've been slapped if he even tried to bring it up. She wouldn't have believed him if he told her then. 

Daphne's frown was visible from miles. She bit her lip, trying to contain her reactions to herself. Enough frustrating things had happened today, they didn't need another display of Daphne's temper. 

Something broke inside Theo when Ginny said 'my boyfriend'. Sure, he had been expecting it, but he still wasn't prepared for the actual moment. 'At least she's happy' he scolded himself 'She doesn't have to be happy with you!' 

Despite herself, Ginny immediately turned to Theo after her words. He was a dear friend of hers, and she would never forgive herself if she lost him...again. She saw his crumbling expression and it saddened her. He wasn't happy. And this time it wasn't because of Hermione or Draco. She knew that expression, he had definitely worn it before. Now, she just had to figure out when and where she knew it from. 

Draco didn't move a muscle at Ginny's words. Only after Blaise started ranting about everything wrong with his decision, did he get up. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and stared at him on disbelief. 

"We won't solve anything if we continue like this! I know you all care for Hermione in some way, but so do Pot- Harry and...Ron. Even if you don't want to admit, they are the closest thing to her as family."

"What am I? A potato?"

Blaise's remark provoked slight giggles around the room, despite the situation they were in.

"With those brains, you might as well be." Theo muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!" Blaise, obviously irritated, replied.

"I realized."

"Okay, okay, stop it! This isn't the time for your silly arguments!" Pansy intervened, stepping between the two. 

"Fine..."

Theo's smirk made Pansy realize what was going to happen next.

"Don't you d-"

All the Slytherins seemed to understand what was about to come.

"MOM!" All the voices in the room, except Ginny and Pansy, chorused these two words in unison. Pansy hid her face between her hands, muttering a barely coherent :

"Why do we always get to this?"

After the laughter had stopped, Ginny asked :

"Is it a sort of nickname or something?"

"Yep!" Theo said, proudly.

"You do seem quite...motherly." 

"Not you too!" Pansy groaned.

After everyone calmed down, Draco reminded them of the unconcious Hermione on the couch.

"Yeah, you're right!" Ginny bit her lip. "Should we get Ron and Harry, now?"

"I guess...

"Okay, everyone, let's make a plan! Pansy, Astoria, you go to the library to find some books related to wizarding medicine. Until we come back, try to perform some tests to check Hermione's vitals."

The two girls nodded, waiting for the others to get their jobs.

"Blaise, you make the others some coffee or some hot chocolate, then you decide, either you stay here with Draco, or you join the girls."

Draco gave her a look of relief and thankfulness. In response, Blaise sighed.

"Why do I have to make the drinks?!"

"Because" Ginny sighed "You made me a killer hot chocolate this morning. Plus, I'm not sure if me and Theo will be back in a short time."

Blaise blushed slightly at the red-heads compliment. Theo on the other hand, was confused.

"Wait, what?!"

"Didn't you hear me? WE are going to the Burrow to fetch Ron and Harry."

"But, why me?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'Because we need to talk! Because you're sad! Because you're my friend and I care about you!' she wanted to say. Instead, she grabbed his wrist, yanking him of the chair and apparated out of the room. 

Daphne raised an eyebrow at the action and looked at Draco, with the most serious expression:

"They're gonna snog, right?"

Draco mirrored her monotone expression, before replying :

"Most possibly."

The whole room burst into laughter. After the moment ceased, Draco said :

"I don't think they will though. Ginny's a faithful girlfriend and Theo...well, he's too shy to make a move."

Nobody saw the look of relief that passed Blaise's face after his friends words.. He intended to keep it that way.

*** Take Ginny and Theo's relationship as you will : platonic or romantic. I'm not sure about it myself (just yet, at least)

Ginny's sudden action took Theo by surprise, therefore not preparing him for the impact of the apparition. The boy hated transportation of this sort, even when he wasn't taken by surprise. He much preferred the walking peacefully, than the sensation of being sucked into a tight tube, where everything twisted around. As soon as his feet met the ground, he fell to his knees, and placed his hands on the ground, to ease the dizziness it had provoked.

"What was that for!?" Theo asked, a hint of anger obvious in his eyes.

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down there, Twinkletoes! I didn't bring you here to lash out at me!"

Ginny sat down beside him, arms behind her for support.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. And stop calling me that!" he sighed, bringing himself up in sitting position, only to bring his knees to his chest, arms around his knees.

"Nope! Never going to stop! Won't happen!"  
He finally took in his surroundings. It appeared they were in a meadow, some hills were visible in the horizon too. Ginny had told him about this place millions of times, so he recognized it.

"So, this is where you live."

"Yeah..."

Ginny abruptly turned towards him, crossing her legs. She barely took that position, so Theo knew what this was all about.

"No. We have to go get Ron and Harry!" he stated, not even bothering to look at her.

"Yes. Theo, we need to talk! They can wait a few minutes!"

"No, we don't! What are we supposed to talk about? The Hermione I know might be gone forever, Draco's not the same and he will never be, and we all may have parted as friends, but being friends doesn't mean not talking and spending time for over two years."

Ginny was in shock at her friend's words. She had realized that he was hurting, but she didn't realize this had affected him so much. He was angry and sad, two states she had barely seen him in. 

"I just- I wasn't there for you. I wasn't there when you and Hermione suffered during the war. I wasn't there to congratulate you when you finally got with Harry. Hell, I wasn't even there when Draco was forced to take the dark mark!" At this point, silent tears were flowing on his face. "I know this all may seem stupid. I'm probably not even that important to-"

The girl yanked his arm in order to unbalance him, and hopefully make him stop talking. To her relief, it worked, making the boy throw her a confused glance. It was the first time she actually saw his whole face since they apparated. His dark curly hair was messy and his eyes had already acquired a certain redness, proof to him crying. He seemed somewhat broken. Ginny hated herself for that. Had she really been so blind that she never saw how sad her friend actually was?

Ginny hated when anyone talked poorly about themselves. Especially if it was one of her friends. She'd had similar problems with Hermione, but they weren't that bad. Theo was a whole other level in this situation. This boy knew nothing about self love. She had tried and tried with him, but it seemed like he was a hopeless case.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him up, so she could see all his face, making his confusion intensify. 

"You listen here, Theodore Nott! How dare you say you're not important! You have helped me and countless others when we needed you! Don't you dare blame yourself about things that happened because of a series of stupid coincidences! You are important! You're one of the best friends I've ever had! You...you deserve the world, Theo! Don't you understand that? I lost you once because of some fight Draco and Hermione had! I don't want to lose you over something as stupid as self doubt!"

Ginny was afraid she had hurt him more with her words, after seeing him freely cry now. 

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She was cut off by Theo hugging her. Ginny reciprocated the embrace. 

"You mean a lot to me, you know."

If you looked from afar, you would see two figures, one with a flaming red hair, the other with dark curls, hugging. You would smile and walk by them. If you looked from afar, you wouldn't notice the boy's forehead buried in the crook of her neck. You wouldn't notice the girl shielding him, protecting him from the rest of the world.


	11. In which Ginny and Theo arrive at The Burrow

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"You do realize this wasn't me, right?" Ginny huffed in frustration at the anxious boy beside her.

"I don't mean-" Theo gestured to the Burrow, allowing Ginny to realise that he wasn't talking about bringing Harry and Ron to the Zabini Manor. "I meant me coming with you."

The red-head narrowed her eyes, scanning her companion. Barely a few minutes ago, he had been crying in her arms. Now there were nearly no signs of the former event. Well, maybe except Theo's still slightly red eyes and Ginny's nearly dry sleeve.

"We've talked about this, Theo. Tell me : Have you killed anyone?"

"Well, no-"

"Have you gone torturing random people from the street?"

"What are you talki-"

"I'm trying to point out that you've done nothing wrong."Ginny's hand instinctively went to her nose, pinching it's bridge, a tick she had acquired while talking to frustrated people. She closed her eyes tightly, as if this action would give her enough strength to continue this conversation. When she opened them, no dark-haired boy stood in front of her. She didn't have time to search for him, as her vision went black again.

"Guess who?"

"I swear, if you don't take your hands of my face you will regret it."

Ginny could see her friend's grin as he said :

"You never guessed."

"Theo!" the girl hissed. 

As her vision returned, a small pout made its way to the boy's lips.

"You're no fun!" 

"That was...random." Ginny stated as she turned to him. It seemed like he was surprised at first, but soon it turned into a smile.

"I guess that's how I am. Random." he shrugged, but there was something off about the way he said it. Was Ginny supposed to remember something? A conversation maybe?

Ginny realized that it was definitely more than that, but decided to handle that later. Right now, there were more pressing matters at hand. Like, the Harry and Ron situation.

Soon enough they got to the Burrow, standing in front of the door expectantly. 

"So? Should we...go in?" Theo glanced at Ginny, who was also staring at the entrance, as if expecting it to open itself. 

"Yeah, right. I was just thinking about...stuff."

Ginny opened the door and walked in confidently as if she owned the place. Which she basically did.

Theo had to sit at the entrance for a few moments to take everything in. To say the outside of the house was different from the inside was an understatement. The Burrow was several stories high with five or four chimneys sticking out of the red roof. The crookedness of the building made it looked like it could collapse any second. The inside, however, was...different from what he expected. The whole house looked like it had been cleaned two times already that day, leaving eveything shining. Everything about it radiated a warm, accepting aura, which Theo liked, already more at ease with his presence here.

"Mum!" Ginny called, already halfway up a set of stairs. He was startled by Mrs. Weasley's speed to appear and hug her daughter. He decided to stay in the door, where he was, not wanting to intrude.

"You're crushing me. You can let go now." He heard Ginny's muffled voice. The older woman let her go. 

"Why are you here so quickly? I thought you were staying at the Manor." Mrs. Weasley asked, looking at her daughter. 

"Well, technically, we are. But something happened and-" Ginny cut herself of, by looking around the room. When her eyes met Theo's, who was still sitting awkwardly at the door, half inside the house, she let out a frustrated sigh and exclaimed :

"Oh, for crying out loud!" she stomped over and grabbed Theo's wrist and startling him, for the second time that day. "I'm telling you, you have nothing to be scared of. It's just my family!"

"No offence, but your family is pretty scary." he whispered. His reply earned a chuckle.

"Mum, Theo. Theo, mum." Ginny made introductions, leaving everyone feeling weird except herself.

"Well, we'll be collecting Harry and Ron now. Thanks, mum!" She climbed the started climbing the stairs, dragging a very embaressed Theo behind her.

"Nice meeting you, Mrs. Weasley!" the boy managed to tell her, before taking his hand out of Ginny's grip and walking beside her.

Mrs. Weasley stood at the end of the stairs looking up at the place where Ginny and her friend once were. She made her way to the cupboard, checking if there was enough string for an extra sweater.

***

Harry was shocked by the sudden entrance of his girlfriend in the room. He was even more shocked when he saw she was dragging a boy behind her. A boy he recognized as Theodore Nott, part of Draco Malfoy's so-called 'gang'.

"Hey, Gin! What's goi-"

"Hi Harry! We don't have that much time left, so quick introductions." she huffed, dragging the boy in front of her. "Harry, this is Theo. Theo, this is Harry. Now shake hands and let's get Ron!"

"You couldn't have pushed me harder, couldn't you?" Theo sighed, obviously sarctastic.

"Oh, shut up, Twinkletoes." she nudged him in the shoulder. 

Harry's surprise grew. They acted like they were friends for years. Harry cleared his throat and pushed and arm towards him.

"Hey, I'm Harry!"

The boy quickly gave into the handshake and replied :

"I'm Theo!"

When they separated, Ginny looked curiously at Theo.

"You didn't do anything dramatic. No witty pun? Nothing?"

Harry watched the disscusion in amazement. The boy rolled his eyes at her comment.

"I have to at least make a good first impression on your boyfriend!"

Ginny scoffed. 

"Since when do you care about making a good impression on someone?"

"What is happening?" Harry interrupted, staring at the pair curiously. Ginny sighed.

"Hermione fainted."

Harry's eyes visibly widened as panic surged through him. His thought immediately went to the people inhabiting the Manor along with them. 

"What did you do to her?" he hissed, now with his wand pressed against Theo's neck. 

"Harry-"

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her." he repeated. It was obvious that Theo was taken aback and his eyes betrayed his fear. 

"Harry, stop!" Ginny shouted, pushing the two boys apart, far, far away from eachother. "If he had done anything, do you think he would still be here? Do you think I would still be here?"

Harry seemed to calm down a bit, but still not enough to let Theo out of his eye. The slytherin Harry found so threatening was clutching his shirt with one hand, the other was touching the spot where Harry's wand had been. His breathing was heavier and his eyes seemed unfocused. Ginny took one look at her friend, and marched towards the person who had caused this. 

"You idiot! Enough things have happened to him, so he doesn't need this." Ginny whispered, her anger obvious.

"Why are you protecting him? Why are you acting like you've been friends for ages? What has he done to deserve it?" 

"Because we have been friends for a long time, and because I care about him and not about his hogwarts house! Grow up!"

"You really don't need to defend me like that."

Ginny turned her head. Theo was standing there. The only emotion she could dechipher was a sort of guilt she couldn't quite place.

"I appreciate it, but I don't want to be an obstacle in you or Harry's happiness. I'll be at the Manor when you come!"

Just as Theo was about to apparate, someone opened the door with a slam. A very relieved and shocked Pansy stood in the doorway.

"She's awake!"

"Oh, thank the gods!"

"How? What happened?"

"Why the bloody hell are there two slytherins in my room?"

"How did you get inside the house?"


	12. In which Harry tries to apologize to Theo

** Third P.O.V.**

One thing Theo and Ginny were good at was being late.

Movie nights in the ROR? They usually arrived half an hour after the set time.

Group picnics? Always late.

So, naturally, they were late for the big 'Hermione waking up ' moment.

"How did it happen?" Theo asked, his hands shaking. Pansy looked at him tilting her head to the side.

"You're shaking." The boy looked at his hands. A look of realization passed his face. 

"I- Yeah, I am..." he tried to laugh it off. Pansy looked at him for a few seconds. Her gaze flew to Ginny. She made a sign around her neck, brushing her fingers on the pale skin. The motherly girl assumed the red head knew about it. Ginny nodded guiltily. 

Pansy bit the inside of her cheek, thinking for a moment. She soon took Theo's right hand in a firm grip. She brushed his curls from his forehead, in an effort to calm him down. Theo sent her a questioning look, before she pulled him into a hug.

The boy hesitated for a moment, but soon enough wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling her closer. He muttered a small : "Thank you..." before pulling away. It was met with a hushed : "You can talk to me anytime and you know it." The boy just nodded in response. He hadn't sat down to talk with Pansy in a long time.

It sounded relaxing. He would take up that offer later. There was Hermione to worry about at the moment.

Ginny's hand made it's way to Theo's shoulder, staying there, but her head turned to Pansy expectantly. She sighed

"We're not sure how. She just gasped and woke up, immediately fell onto Draco. She was pretty distraught, but she's still calming down. She really wants to see you and Theo, though."

Ginny nodded, letting go and walking to her brother and boyfriend.

"Long story short, Hermione fainted and we think that someone wiped off a big chunk of her memories." 

How Ronald Weasley reacted is best to keep off page.

***

Harry linked hands with Ginny as they apparated to Zabini Manor. The warm texture of her skin against his always managed to calm him down. _Ginny_ always managed to calm him down. Her presence alone was so comforting and he felt safe. He finally felt like he didn't need to protect, but rather, he was being protected. In this situation, he didn't have anything against it. 

A sucking feeling soon enveloped him, as he felt his insides being rearranged by the sudden force. He hadn't apparated in so long. He had forgotten how much he despised it. His feet finally met the ground after what seemed like an eternity. 

Harry took a moment to admire the grounds of the Manor. He couldn't deny they were breathtaking. The tall trees stood on the soft grass, as the early rays of sun threaded through the leaves. Thousands of tiny wild flowers scattered around the ground, all of them alluring in every way. 

His eyes finally made their way to the group, taking everyone in. Ginny and Pansy were standing proud, not seeming to have taken the hit of the apparition. Ron was a bit wobbly, but still okay. Theo, on the other hand was leaning against a tree trunk, his right hand supporting his head, that, by the expression on his face, was spinning. 

He still felt guilty for practically assaulting the poor boy, so he hesitantly made his way to him, wanting to help him up. 

Choking him on their first meeting wasn't going to leave a good impression.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, voice small, as if not to startle him. Theo turned his head slowly to him, a confused frown on his face. He seemed to relax when he saw there was no malicious intent in Harry's actions.

"Yeah, I just don't like apparating. Obviously." he gave a small smile, that was obviously forced. Harry wasn't sure what to do next. He fumbled with his hands for a few seconds, opening and closing his mouth, but no words seemed right.

"Me neither." Harry replied eventually. Theo looked him up and down, blinking faster. He tilted his head, examining Harry's whole being. The boy who lived felt like melting in a puddle of shame under Theo's gaze. Harry's eyes fell on his neck, red marks still embroidering the fair skin. He shifted his weight from one leg to another, waiting for an answer.

"Are you...trying to apologize? To me?" 

Harry's head shot up at the words. His eyes widened and his mouth went dry. He just settled on nodding.

"It's fine, don't worry!" he grinned, finally letting go of the tree trunk. 

Harry sighed in relief, a weight seeming to have been lifted off his shoulders. 

"Oh, good, I was worri-' he started, moving his arms to confer more emotion in his words.

Theo flinched when the hand moved closer to him, making Harry's words die in his throat. 

"I didn't mean to-" he started, the guilt coming back. 

"It's fine." the other boy said, gulping. "It's just going to take some time until-"

"I get it."

Theo nodded at him, as Harry nodded back, an awkward silence enveloping the air between them. 

Ron came up behind Harry, tapping his shoulder. He turned around, lifting his head to look at his best friend.

"I'm never going to get used to how tall you are." Harry sighed, his words bringing a grin to Ron's face. He puffed up his chest proudly.

"Well, you better get used to it. 'Cause you'll never outgrow me." he teased, patting Harry's head. The shorter boy huffed. He heard a shuffle and watched as Theo quietly left them alone.

"What's going on between you two?" Ron asked, a confused look on his face, that seemed to have decided to live there.

"I choked him within two minutes of knowing him."

It was Ron's turn to choke on thin air. 

"Was it in a threatening way or in a more, you know-" Ron snapped him fingers, not finding the word. His face lit up, as if the next words he was going to say wouldn't cause Harry to blush and never look at Theo in the same way. "-sexual way?"

Harry sputtered, looking at his friend in disbelief. He felt his face heat up and his heart beating loudly in his eardrums. "Why would you say that?"

Ron gasped at Harry's blushed face : "You don't dislike the idea!" His smile was as if he had conquered the world. 

Harry had figured in the summer that he...swung both ways, realizing his many crushes on boys throughout the years. Ron had looked him dead in the eyes and said to him that day : "It's about time you figured it out."

"I- Shut up, Ron!" he stammered. "I'm dating Ginny! Why would you even-"

"Everyone's seen how distant you've become. You act like best friends, not lovers. Your not gonna last long."

Harry sighed. Ron wasn't wrong. At all. He loved Ginny, don't get him wrong, but he didn't think he was in love with her anymore. He didn't feel as bad as he should've about it, as he soon realizing that Ginny wasn't that all for this relationship either. 

In the end, Harry accepted that he did not dislike the idea. 

At all.


	13. Chapter 13

** Third P.O.V. **

Hermione felt dizzy.

Well, dizzy is an understatement.

Her head was spinning and it felt like several knives had stabbed it repeatedly.

She wasn't sure how she found herself in this position. The first moments after she woke up were a blur, but she did fall into someone's arms, which she found out were Draco's after she managed to get her focus again.

She had just reassured Blaise that everything was alright, that nothing really bad (from what she thought, at least) and he let her just lie on the couch and relax for a while. Draco was still there, beside her, at just a hand's touch away. Even though, a part of her wanted to reach out her hand and smile at him, to feel his pale skin against her own, she decided against it. 

It wasn't worth it. Not yet.

Hermione closed her eyes, letting herself drown in thought. She may not have been out for long, but it had felt like days to her. Running, just running, reaching out for the light at the end of the tunnel. Every time she managed to touch it, she would be thrown back into a void of darkness, processing every bit of information given to her.

_"'MIONE!"_

_Hermione smiled, extending her hands, letting the red head run to her and wrap her arms around her middle, in a tight embrace. Ginny giggled against her uniform, her head buried in the crook of Hermione's neck._

_The brunette instantly wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck, settling on tracing small patterns on her scalp. The red head seemed to melt at the action, nuzzling into her shoulder._

_Ginny finally let go, making Hermione huff. She quickly tried to make her hair presentable, pressing it down from the chaotic mess it had become from the hug._

_A giggle escaped her lips, causing Hermione to laugh as well, images of her best friend flooding her mind._

* * *

_Hermione threw the common room door open, a ghost of a smile teasing her lips._

_"What happened back there? You stayed more than four hours in Hogsmeade." Ginny asked, ushering Hermione forward, patting the place on the bed beside her. The brunette obliged, throwing herself on the bed, resting her head on the head board._

_"Nothing of consequence, I assure you."_

_Ginny raised an eyebrow, her eyes sparkling with a sort of amusement, Hermione assumed._

_"Yeah? Well, as cold as it is outside, I'm pretty sure that blush you're sporting right now, isn't from the snow." she smirked, catching the pillow Hermione had thrown at her before it could touch her body._

"-ne? Hermione!" 

The girl in question jumped at the call, her eyes flashing open, only to see flashes of a hand rapidly moving in front of her. She sunk further in the couch, a slightly concerned look on her face. She relaxed slightly when she saw the hand belonged to a certain blonde.

"Good, you're awake! I was about to call Blaise or Draco."

"I'm...good." Hermione said, gladly taking Daphne's hand and heaving herself up. A sharp pain pierced her skull, making her hiss. A concerned noise escaped Daphne's lips, putting her hand under Hermione's head and helping her lean against the couch once again.

"Are you okay? Obviously not, but- nevermind." Daphne bit the inside of her cheek. "Pansy's back with the others." she started, extending her hand again, then taking it back immediately. 

"Thanks for telling me. I just need to get up slower." Hermione smiled at her, managing to calm Daphne's nerves slightly.

"Okay" she whispered, helping the girl get up, much more carefully this time.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight-" Harry started, pushing his glasses further up his nose. Ron snorted at that, muttering a small : 'Good luck with that', causing Harry to interrupt his train of thought and glare at him. Ron grinned, throwing his hands up in defense.

Hermione's eyes ventured curiously between the two of them, tens of thoughts already beginning to form in her mind. She pushed closer to Draco's chest, frowning and was glad when he didn't say anything about it. What did Ron mean?

"Let me see if I understood this." Harry shot back, raising an eyebrow at Ron, trying to ignore the stifled giggles around the room. "You guys-" he said, pointing at Hermione and Draco. "-were in a secret relationship throughout the majority of the sixth year, right?" Ginny nodded, crossing her legs.

"And you told Theo and Ginny respectively, who you proceeded to befriend." 

Hermione shrugged : "At least that's what I remember." She moved her head upwards at Draco, who gave her a small nod.

Harry sighed, leaning back into the sofa, forcing his eyes shut. This was a lot to take in, but in the end, Hermione was his best friend and it wouldn't be fair to her if he didn't at least try to accept all this information.

He couldn't imagine how hard it must be for Hermione now. Everything was dumped onto her so suddenly. 

"I can't say I expected this." Harry finally sighed. Ron nodded as well, patting his friend's back.

"Me too. But we'll try to figure it all out. Right Harry?" 

Harry turned his head to Ron, who was sporting his usual goofy smile, confusion still there, but he was trying his best not to show it. He let out a small huff, nodding. 

"Yeah."

* * *

Ginny couldn't say she wasn't extremely proud of Harry and Ron for taking the news so well. At first she thought they would tear the manor apart and be anything but okay with it. But they asked questions, trying to understand, let the four of them explain what had happened.

Now that she thought of it, it made sense. This is Hermione we're talking about. Their childhood friend. The person that got them out of several seemingly hopeless situations. The brightest witch of her age. The one who helped Ron overcome his irrational anger at Slytherins. The person who always came when Harry had a nightmare, never said a scolding word to him, just helped him fall asleep. 

They loved her. So much. Both of them would do nearly anything for her, even if it meant accepting that she hid a big part of her life from them, form fear that they wouldn't agree to it.

She sat next to Theo, nudging his shoulder whenever something that made her irrationally happy happened. He just smiled at her every time, without doubt. How she loved seeing him smile.

She scanned the room, not bothering to listen to what Draco was telling them, aware that she was there at the time. Blaise's eyes were in her direction, but not looking directly at her. She frowned, not understanding. Blaise had a small smile on his lips, an emotion she couldn't quite understand in his eyes. 

Ginny decided to to follow his gaze. 

Theo.

Her eyes widened in realization, her eyes travelling between the two boys to make sure she was seeing this right. Blaise was _blushing_ at the sight of Theo playing with the string off his sweater. She could completely understand it, though, he looked absolutely adorable.

Then why was she feeling so...sad, like she wanted to stop him from looking-

The realization hit her like a brick wall. She was _jealous_. Of _both_ of them.

It took all of her self control not to give any reaction to the shocking(not so quite) realization she had.

She wasn't going to sleep well that night, was she?


End file.
